Just A Matter Of Time
by Thyamant
Summary: Secuela de "Just Deal With Your Fate" y "Just A Summer Day". Han pasado 10 años más y el Jardín de Balamb tiene nuevos cadetes... que también tienen sus propios destinos...
1. Cada cual en su lugar

_**Just a Matter of Time**_

**Disclaimer**: Esta nota aparecerá tan sólo en el primer capítulo. Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft...

**Notas de la Autora:** Me gustaría antes de empezar pediros que echáseis un ojo a los fics con un rating "M", los seguidores de Just Deal With Your Fate tal vez os llevéis una (espero que grata) sorpresa.

Ahora creo que debería aclarar un par de cosas con respecto a la evolución de los personajes y tal… Un review que mandásteis en la escena de la playa de "Just a Summer Day" me hizo pensar que tal vez debiera explicar un par de cosillas.

Desde "Just Deal With Your Fate" a "Just a Summer Day" habían pasado unos 7 años, Squall y compañía contaban con unos 28 (A excepción de Seifer y Quistis que tienen uno más). Irvine y Eleanor Almasy (Los gemelos de Quistis y Seifer) tenían 6 años, mientras que Alexia Lionhart (La hija de Squall y Rinoa) tenía 5, uno menos. No obstante veíamos también por ahí un bebé llamado Derian Almasy, hijo también de Seifer y Quistis, que tenía entonces casi dos años.

En esta secuela sin embargo han pasado 10 años más (Es decir, 16 desde "Just Deal With Your Fate"), Así que encontramos a Irvine y Eleanor Almasy, de 16 años, a Alexia Lionhart, de 15, Derian Almasy, de 12… ¿Y recordáis a Mike? Aquel huérfano con el que Seifer hizo tan buenas migas, cuyos padres murieron en el bombardeo del Jardín de Trabia… Tenía en su primera aparición unos 10 años y también aparece en esta historia… Sólo que con 26 XD. Y bueno, un par de nuevos personajes que paso a describir a continuación.

Antes sin embargo he de advertir a los lectores que no quieran desvelar acontecimientos que dichos personajes son presentados a lo largo de este capítulo, si después de leerlo os veis algo perdidos siempre podéis volver para leer esta descripción. **No leáis las líneas en negrita XD**. A los que no les importe saberlo antes de verlos en la historia atentos:

**Gray Kinneas, hijo de Selphie e Irvine, de 10 años, y Tess Dintch, de 9 años de edad, hija de Zell e Ino. **

Quería dejar claro también una cosa sobre los nombres de la nueva generación, sus acortaciones y su pronunciación. Eleanor (pronunciado tal cual se lee), a la cual se referirán más que nada como Ele. Irvine (Almasy) al que yo llamaré siempre Irv para no crear confusiones con Irvine Kinneas y al que tan sólo Alexia llamará Vyn (Pronunciado algo parecido a "Vein"). Y Alexia, a la que llamarán Lex o Lexie (Lexi, sin pronunciar la última e) aunque Irv la llamará Alex.

**En cuanto a los otros dos nuevos personajes el único que se pronuncia especial es Gray Kinneas (Grei) **

Bueno creo que eso es todo, cualquier nueva duda sobre lo que sea ya sabéis… ¡Un review y en el próximo capítulo serán despejadas!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: CADA CUAL EN SU LUGAR.**

* * *

Los ojos de aquel joven enfermero se centraban en aquella pequeña porción de carne al descubierto, pensando con infinita paciencia cada uno de sus movimientos antes de llevarlos a cabo.

Eleanor miraba hacia arriba mientras sentía el filo de aquel utensilio metálico atravesar con cruel lentitud su piel.

Habían usado algo de anestesia en la herida pero aún así no pudo evitar entrecerrar un ojo, mientras casi se oía la aguja atravesando su carne.

El chico levantó los ojos sin mover la cabeza y la miró con una mezcla de entendimiento y compasión. Unos sentimientos que ya casi no notaba por la costumbre. Aquella escena se repetía con demasiada normalidad.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres igual que tu padre? - comentó el muchacho con media sonrisa.

La chica giró esta vez la cara hacia otro lado, consciente por primera vez de que el chico estaba cosiendo aquella herida más pendiente de su rostro que de su trabajo.

- Demasiadas... - contestó ella con sinceridad.

Con esta llevaría unas 12 cicatrices, la mayoría en brazos y piernas, por lo que ninguna de ellas había supuesto realmente un peligro, no obstante se había llevado más curas de manos del equipo sanitario del Jardín de Balamb que aquellas que le habían dejado una marca permanente.

Mike seguía cosiendo mientras sonreía para sí mismo, recordando el día en que trató a la joven por primera vez. Tenía 17 años y estaba haciendo prácticas con la doctora Kadowaki cuando llegó la pequeña Ele con tan sólo 6 años y una señora brecha justo bajo el ojo. Una imagen algo más aparatosa de lo que en realidad era.

La niña estaba haciendo rabiar a su hermano (algo que ocurría también con mucha frecuencia) y éste intentó huir. Fue el accidente más tonto imaginable. La niña salió corriendo detrás de su hermano, éste se tropezó y aterrizó en el suelo justo al borde de los escalones que bajaban al pórtico. Su hermana tropezó con él y rodó por las escaleras.

- ¿Tienes que reírte cada vez que vengo? - preguntó la chica algo molesta.

- No... - contestó él simplemente.

El chico seguía sonriendo. Era increíble cómo la mayoría de aquellas cicatrices seguían escondiendo diez años después unos motivos y circunstancias casi igual de cómicas.

- ¿Cómo te la has hecho esta vez? - preguntó Mike casualmente.

Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de preguntar por las circunstancias del accidente nada más verla entrar.

- Entrenando... - contestó ella.

La joven cadete de 16 años había comenzado su entrenamiento físico el pasado curso, junto con su hermano. Había escogido la especialidad de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (aún a pesar de la insistencia de su padre por que siguiera sus pasos con el sable-pistola), y solía ser demasiado impaciente en su técnica.

Mike cortó el hilo y se levantó después para estirar la espalda.

- ¿Ya? - preguntó impaciente Eleanor.

- No te hagas la dura que te he visto... - comentó Mike aún sonriendo - Sé que te ha dolido.

Eleanor ignoró completamente el comentario de aquel hombre y esperó hasta que hubo cubierto la herida con un parche para evitar que se rozasen los puntos. Se levantó de la camilla, se subió algo los pantalones y se abotonó la camisa.

- No entiendo cómo puedes acabar con cortes si peleas con los puños... - comentó el joven casualmente.

La herida quedaba justo sobre el pequeño saliente huesudo de su cadera derecha, exactamente donde apretaba algo más el borde de los pantalones que llevaba.

- Pues porque no todos los cadetes usan las manos... - contestó ella como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo - y tengo que aprender a defenderme sea cual sea el arma del adversario.

Sólo a veces se le veía aquel puntillo sereno e inteligente que había heredado de su madre.

- ¿Ya estás?

Eleanor terminó de remeterse la camisa de su uniforme y se giró hacia su padre dejando que el silencio de ambos contestase a su pregunta.

Aquel hombre serio y de mirada estricta rascaba meticulosamente la rubia y leve sombra que cubría su barbilla mientras observaba aquella especie de versión femenina suya agarrar una mochila llena de material de lucha y plantarse frente a él.

Una versión femenina suya. Así se lo dijo un buen día su subdirector y sabía que era la comparación más acertada que encontraría. El tiempo no había cambiado demasiado a aquel hombre y seguía mostrándose sereno, rotundo y sincero con cada palabra que decidía pronunciar.

Aunque bastaba con ver a la chica para ver que era la pura verdad. Tenía aquel color rubio algo oscuro en el pelo, que no estaba nunca demasiado largo aunque tampoco lo llevase del todo corto; siempre a media oreja, despeinado y con las puntas algo dobladas hacia fuera. Sin embargo en lo que más se parecían era en la mirada. No tanto en el color esmeralda intenso de sus ojos, sino en aquella expresión enfurruñada e inconformista que dominaba aquella cara en todo momento.

Una expresión que de alguna manera se había apaciguado algo en él mismo con el paso del tiempo. Pero que aún hoy en día aparecía de vez en cuando.

- Le has visto más veces el culo a mi hija que yo mismo... - comentó Seifer bromeando - No sé si empezar a preocuparme.

- No tienes por qué... - lo tranquilizó el joven enfermero - Llevo haciéndolo desde que llevaba pañales. Mi interés es puramente profesional.

Seifer dejó escapar una carcajada y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Eleanor invitándola a seguirlo fuera de la enfermería.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras... - comentó aquel hombre mientras se dirigían hacia la salida - ¡pero a mí no me engañas!

Mike observó cómo abandonaban la habitación sin que la chica hiciera ningún comentario de protesta como hacía en el pasado. Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a aquellas insinuaciones. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasase ni cuánto empeño tuviera aquel hombre en emparejarlo con su hija, la diferencia de edad era ni más ni menos que de 11 años y había crecido toda su vida viéndola como a su propia hermana.

Mike giró sus apaciguados ojos color miel mientras se rascaba el pelo de un tono algo más oscuro que sus ojos e intentaba concentrarse de nuevo en la tarea que tenia frente a él antes de aquella intromisión.

* * *

Era de alguna manera una escena bella, pero no dejaba de estar llena de brutalidad. Aquella chica sostenía aquella inmensa hoja de acero ante su cuerpo, las rodillas de sus pantalones manchadas de tierra, las cejas enfrentadas en una expresión de ira y determinación.

Y él no dejaba de observarla como un pasmarote, recibiendo cada sablazo de aquella cadete que no llevaba más de un par de meses blandiendo aquel sable-pistola como un golpe crítico y definitivo. No es que no estuviera capacitado para enfrentarse a ella (de hecho más de la mitad de su experiencia con el arma se la debía a él), era simplemente que aquella imagen le parecía demasiado perfecta para poder canalizar su potencial en ningún tipo de ataque.

Alexia volvió a girar una vez más sobre su cuerpo agregándole más potencia a su arma, embistiendo una vez más contra aquel otro espadachín sin mostrar el más mínimo miramiento.

Esperaba oír el chocar de las armas, sentir el brillo de la hoja vibrar ante el movimiento brusco y repentino del impacto. Pero no fue así.

El joven volvió a saltar hacia un lado en un movimiento ágil y meticuloso. Quedando pegado al cuerpo de la chica que se desestabilizó levemente por el empuje de su ataque. Momento perfecto para contraatacar. Irv se agachó levemente y dejó que la hoja de su sable-pistola quedase justo sobre el vientre de la chica, apoyada sobre el borde superior, por donde no conseguiría cortar ni un bloque de mantequilla.

Alexia se giró hacia él con una mezcla de fastidio y enfado ante su derrota.

- Casi... - dijo él.

El chico sonreía mientras la joven apartaba la hoja de su espada de su estómago y dejaba caer el peso de su propia arma para apoyar la punta en el suelo.

- Me llevas un año de ventaja... - comentó ella con desenfado - no te pongas chulo.

El tono de su voz era tan vivo como el de su madre, algo que todo el mundo agradecía. Aquella joven no parecía haber heredado de su padre nada más que el valor, la destreza con el sable-pistola y aquellos ojos azul-grisáceos tranquilos y claros.

En cuanto a carácter y físico se parecía mucho más a Rinoa.

- Si no me pongo chulo, - contestó él sinceramente - reconozco que me haces sudar para llevar sólo dos meses entrenando.

La joven echó un ojo a su reloj tan sólo para confirmar lo que hacía tiempo que sospechaba, aquella sesión de entrenamiento debía acabar en ese mismo instante.

- Ya... 10 minutos tarde... - contestó él sin que Alexia le hubiera llegado a decir nada - A tu padre no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

Alexia Lionhart era una joven cadete de 15 años constantemente vigilada por su padre, que era especialmente estricto con los horarios en los que se comía en su familia. No era sobreprotección ni nada por el estilo. Aquel hombre no era más que un enamorado de su familia y los pequeños momentos en que se juntaban los tres para comer, salir, ver fotos en el sofá...

- Sí... - dijo ella con aire resignado - más vale que me dé prisa...

* * *

Squall cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó caer su chaqueta sobre el gancho del perchero que había en el recibidor de su casa.

Podía notar el aroma de algo dulce, levemente mezclado con el de la comida algo quemada. Un nuevo experimento de Rinoa sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿Rinoa?

La mujer en cuestión tenía la cabeza metida en el horno, con lo que se hacía algo difícil que lo oyese en aquel mismo instante.

Squall pasó dejando un montón de dossieres que llevaba bajo el brazo en la mesa del comedor, avanzando poco a poco hacia la cocina, casi con miedo. La última vez que notó aquel tipo de olor al entrar se encontró el microondas desmontado en el suelo. Microondas con el que después pasó media noche intentando arreglarlo y montarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Rinoa...?

Esta vez sí pudo oírlo. Sacó la cabeza del aparato y lo observó por un instante algo despeinada y con cara de desconcierto.

- Dime que sigue funcionando... - pidió Squall con cara de súplica.

- Sí, tranquilo...

La joven se giró de nuevo dándole la espalda a su marido para continuar rascando con una espátula de cocina el fondo del horno.

- Sólo... - comenzó a explicar ella - se ha quedado pegado... algo...

Y por la manera en que rascaba y le costaba pronunciar las palabras parecía que estaba bien pegado.

Squall se comenzó a arremangar mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Hoy también le tocaría decidir y preparar el menú.

Apartó su flequillo lacio y algo más largo que en su juventud de su cara, mientras se percataba por primera vez de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquella casa.

- ¿Y Lex? - preguntó casualmente.

- Con... Irv... creo... - contestó su esposa entre esfuerzos.

Squall levantó levemente la cabeza mientras comenzaba a lavarse las manos.

- Irv... - comentó simplemente.

- Squall, no empieces – le pidió Rinoa casi aburrida del tema -. Son amigos. Te lo ha dicho mil veces.

- Un amigo que la convence de que use el mismo tipo de arma que él para pasar dos horas diarias solos en el centro de entrenamiento... - concluyó él.

- Sabes que Lex siempre ha querido usar un sable-pistola como tú... - comentó ella.

Aquella mujer parecía haberse dado por vencida, se había levantado del suelo y había empezado a sacar varias cosas de la nevera.

- A lo mejor lo convenció ella para que él también cogiera el sable-pistola... - comentó casi sin darle importancia.

Squall no pudo evitar mirar nervioso el reloj que colgaba de la pared justo frente a él. 10 minutos tarde.

* * *

Había medido mil veces las paredes de aquellos vestuarios, todas tenían menos de un palmo de grosor. Tan pocos centímetros y al otro lado estaba él.

Alexia había entrado como siempre en la ducha que había más al fondo del vestuario de las chicas, la que daba a la pared que la separaba de los vestuarios masculinos. Justo al lado de la ducha en la que Irv estaba ahora mismo.

Podía oír el sonido sordo del agua cayendo al otro lado de la pared y sabía que estaba justo a su lado. Y sabía perfectamente que siempre usaba la misma ducha porque él también sabía que ella estaba tras aquella pared.

Sabían tantas cosas el uno del otro y aún así parecía que nunca ninguno de los dos se movería.

Lo había leído hacía tiempo en un libro. Antiguamente el amor verdadero era más verdadero mientras más secreto. En el momento en que se lo decías a esa persona especial y comenzaba una relación sentimental aquel amor perdía pureza. Perdía intensidad.

Aquello lo leyó en un libro del que Irv ni siquiera había oído hablar, pero era de alguna manera increíble cómo dos personas pueden pensar de la misma manera sin haberse visto nunca influenciados por la misma fuente.

El chico no podía negar lo que sentía, y era completamente consciente de que era correspondido. Pero era de esta manera como más feliz se sentía. Tan sólo por tenerla un día tras otro así de cerca y siempre presente en su vida era que se sentía lleno.

Cenaban casi cada día todos juntos en la cafetería del Jardín, una mesa para 15 personas y casi siempre el uno al lado del otro.

Sin embargo nunca se habían dado la mano, nunca se habían besado, nunca se habían abrazado... nada más allá de una relación entre dos primos o algo por el estilo. Y así es como se sentían completos.

No era miedo a que se estropease ni nada parecido, era simplemente la familiaridad de aquel sentimiento que había entre ambos. Era como si se hubiesen amado antes de saber que esa palabra existía siquiera, desde antes incluso de nacer. Era el sentimiento más maravilloso que tenían y se sentían tan familiares y cómodos con él que no necesitaban que nada de aquello cambiase o evolucionase.

No necesitaban nada más.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba casi desierta a aquella hora, como cada día. Y como cada día había una mesa con 3 pequeños sentados en silencio, esperando pacientemente.

Ino terminó de colocar el último libro saboreando aquel silencio. Estaba claro que aquel era su sitio.

- Mami... - susurró una niña de pelo oscuro y ojos claros.

- Shh... espera... - contestó simplemente Ino.

No había nadie más pero la pequeña Tess Dintch sabía más que perfectamente que en aquella sala no podía alzar la voz.

La niña volvió a recostar su puntiaguda barbilla sobre la mesa mientras miraba con sus enormes ojos azules la manera en que Derian Almasy giraba un lápiz entre sus dedos.

El chico se parecía muchísimo a su madre, el pelo rubio brillante, muy corto, y aquellos ojos azules oscuros eran una marca inconfundible del linaje Trepe. Sin embargo había heredado un carácter completamente distinto al de ella. De los tres hermanos tan sólo Irvine Almasy parecía tener el temple de su madre. Eleanor y Derian por el contrario eran dos culos inquietos que parecían perder vida en el momento en que se les obligaba a no moverse.

Una suerte la de los Almasy que Ino no envidiaba para nada. Ella y Zell sin embargo habían tenido mucha suerte con Tess. Había resultado una niña extremadamente curiosa e inteligente, pero siempre obedecía sin rechistar. Demasiado a menudo se dejaba llevar por las trastadas de Derian, pero en casa era simplemente adorable.

Zell decía que tenía cara de duendecillo del bosque (aunque no parecía muy consciente de que eran sus propios rasgos afilados los que la hacían tener ese aspecto), con aquel pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta debajo de sus puntiagudas orejas y los ojos claros.

- Buenaaas... - saludó Quistis al entrar en la biblioteca.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Derian.

El pequeño saltó prácticamente de la silla y salió corriendo hacia su madre.

- Nada de gritar en la biblioteca, Derian... - le advirtió Ino.

- Pero si no queda nadie más... - comentó extrañada Quistis.

Ino miró a su alrededor por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato para corroborarlo y después se encogió de hombros.

- Perdona.... - se disculpó con media sonrisa - deformación profesional.

- ¿Aún no ha llegado Irvine? - preguntó Quistis mientras se acercaba a la mesa junto con su hijo.

Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia el único de los tres pequeños que aún permanecía sentado en la mesa, dándole vueltas a un cubo de Rubick que ambas sabían que no le duraría demasiado tiempo descolocado.

Gray Kinneas podía pasar horas entretenido con cualquier cosa, pero sólo si estaba Derian a su lado. Era curioso verlo siempre correteando cerca de su primo.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Zell estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y en cuanto oyó su voz la pequeña Tess se lanzó corriendo hacia su padre.

Zell había sido el que menos había cambiado en todos aquellos años y sin embargo, en un par de semanas, parecía un hombre nuevo.

Hacía a penas un mes había decidido que su pelo estaba demasiado largo como para poder peinarlo como siempre, y como siempre que esto pasaba se dirigió a casa de la señora Dintch para pedirle un leve recorte. Sin embargo había sido algo menos leve de lo normal.

Ahora llevaba el pelo completamente corto de atrás, y el flequillo, aunque seguía peinado hacia arriba, medía ahora poco más de medio palmo. Las patillas se habían alargado casi hasta el borde de su mandíbula y bajo su labio inferior había una leve sombra de un tono algo más oscuro que su pelo, igual que las patillas.

Seguía teniendo ese aire distinto pero ahora parecía levemente más mayor.

- Irvine ha llamado diciendo que tardaría un poco más de lo previsto, - explicó el karateka mientras entraba en la habitación - se ha atrasado un poco el tren y Selphie sigue esperándolo en Balamb. Me ha dicho que nos llevemos a Gray y ellos pasarán a buscarlo en cuanto lleguen.

El pequeño levantó la cabeza de aquel cubo de colores y los miró completamente serio. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que su padre y con la misma dificultad para mantenerlo ordenado sobre aquella cabeza.

- ¿Te vienes con Tess a comer, Gray? - le preguntó Zell.

El pequeño se levantó de la silla sin despegar sus inmensos ojos verdes de Zell pero se dirigió hacia Quistis, agarrándola de la mano y colocándose justo entre ella y Derian.

- ¿Te vienes con Derian? - le preguntó Quistis.

- ¡Jopetas! - exclamó Derian.

- ¡Oye! - le regañó su madre.

Derian permanecía con el gesto enfurruñado en una rabieta más que conocida.

- ¡Se pasa el día siguiéndome, mamá! - le explicó enfadado.

- Pues porque le caes bien... - le contestó pacientemente su madre.

- Pero es un pesado. - siguió quejándose el pequeño.

Quistis simplemente ignoró aquel comentario, sabía que discutir con aquel pequeño cabezota no llegaba nunca a ninguna parte.

Gray dio un paso hacia la puerta y se giró después esperando a que lo siguieran.

Era un niño extremadamente expresivo, y todos tenían más que claro el motivo: no le habían oído pronunciar una sola palabra en sus 10 años de vida.

Tanto Selphie como Irvine lo habían llevado ya a todos los centros médicos y especializados en pedagogía que habían encontrado, y por lo visto no se trataba de ningún problema físico. Gray era completamente capaz de emitir cualquier sonido y entendía cualquier palabra hablada o escrita. Simplemente había decidido no usarlas él mismo.

Habían probado con cualquier método de comunicación como el habla por signos pero aunque el chico aprendía en semanas a utilizarlo perfectamente seguía sin usarlo. Era como si nunca tuviera nada que decir.

Ino miró por última vez la docena de libros que aún le faltaban por colocar descansando sobre el mostrador de la biblioteca y se volvió después hacia el resto, que la esperaba ya en la puerta.

- Quería dejármelos colocados… - dijo más para sí misma que para el resto - pero bueno…

* * *

- No puedes imaginarte lo inútiles que siguen siendo en Galbadia…

El joven cowboy continuaba empeñado en mantener su puesto como un SEED más aunque lo habían propuesto incontables veces para ascenderlo a cualquier otra categoría dentro del personal del Jardín.

- Te recuerdo que tú eres de allí. - comentó Selphie con media sonrisa.

- Por eso sé lo inútiles que son… - continuó quejándose el chico - Yo era el único cerebro brillante cuando estudiaba allí y no parece que haya cambiado nada.

- El único cerebro brillante… - susurró ella a modo de burla - que ya es decir…

Selphie conducía uno de los coches del Jardín que había cogido prestado para ir a buscar a Irvine al puerto de Balamb mientras éste se quejaba sin parar de la misión que había concluido hacía un día en el continente vecino.

Selphie alargó la mano hasta la radio y la encendió, haciendo girar un par de botoncillos hasta encontrar alguna emisora en la que pusieran algo de música audible.

Irvine estaba dando forma al remolino de palabras que se había formado en su cerebro sobre todas las quejas que traía de aquella semana fuera de casa cuando la voz de un hombre comenzó a sonar acompañado de un ritmo y una melodía bastante tranquilos.

- Además de la organización tan mala – comentaba enfadado en ese momento - siguen siendo igual de cabezotas… No importa que mi forma de llevar a cabo la misión les ahorrase tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo… ellos seguían empeñados en llevarme la contraria.

- Look who's alone now… it's not me… it's no meee… - la muchacha sin embargo canturreaba tranquilamente, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Y si hablamos de su hospitalidad… ¿Sabes cómo me recibieron cuand—

Selphie había subido un poco el volumen de la radio haciendo que el joven se quedase callado a media palabra.

Giró la cara para mirarla y advirtió perfectamente la leve sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Cómo le gustaba hacerlo rabiar.

- Para el coche… - dijo él seriamente.

Pero esta vez no iba a dejar que se quedase con él.

Ella lo miró por un momento abandonando aquella expresión entretenida, su voz sonaba molesta y seria pero no parecía que fuese por las ganas de quejarse sobre el personal militar Galbadiense. ¿Le había molestado que subiera la radio?

- Lo hacía para chincharte, tonto… - dijo ella a modo de disculpa - Venga, sigue contándome, ¿cómo te recibieron?

- Que pares el coche… - repitió el cowboy con la misma sequedad.

La chica seguía mirándolo algo preocupada esta vez, paró el coche a un lado de la carretera aunque ya se veía al fondo el Jardín de Balamb.

Irvine continuaba mirándola completamente serio, sin decir una sola palabra. Comenzaba a sentirse molesta por aquel repentino cambio de humor.

Pero a él no se le daba tan bien esconder lo que sentía, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que su boca comenzó a contraerse en una irremediable sonrisita.

- Serás… ¡No me des estos sustos!

El chico paró el golpe que ella intentó asestarle en el hombro y dejó de contener la risa.

- ¡Te lo buscas tú solita!

Reían mientras forcejeaban y hasta ese momento Selphie no fue del todo consciente de cuánto lo había echado de menos. Seguía ocupando el puesto de comandante del Jardín de Balamb desde que Squall había pasado a ser el subdirector, y entre su trabajo y Gray no tenía demasiado tiempo para pararse a pensar en nada más.

Irvine dejó de imitar aquella infantil manera de pegar que Selphie adoptaba cuando se enfadaba con él y la agarró por las muñecas haciendo que bajase poco a poco ambos brazos mientras la miraba sonriendo.

Ambos se quedaron un segundo mirándose con media sonrisa en los labios. Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron con toda la paciencia del mundo. Sólo habían pasado unos días y aún así se les habían hecho eternos.

* * *

He aquí los antiguos y nuevos personajes de Just Deal With Your Fate... Ahora que ya sabéis quiénes y como son... queda que me respondáis una simple pregunta v.v... ¿Debo seguir escribiendo esto o ya nadie lee Fics en español de FFVIII? XD


	2. Como una gran familia

_**Just a Matter of Time**_

**Notas de la Autora:** En fin... tras mi tormentosa (y estúpida ahora que lo veo desde lejos) ruptura sentimental... habíendome replanteado todo mi estilo de vida, habiéndolo negado e intentado cambiarlo... y finalmente habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que había poco que cambiar XD (mi punto de vista simplemente) ahora me presento ante vosotros con un aire y una manera de pensar bastante distintas... Esto, que haya terminado mis estudios por fin y que en el momento no esté trabajando ni nada... Espero que me ayuden a centrarme algo más en mis fics inacabados y en todos los proyectos que ni he llegado a empezar!! Llevo varias semanas leyendo como no había hecho en mucho tiempo y por fin han vuelto las ganas de retomar historias pasadas. Espero que me dure esta vez XD

Rinoa Haatarii: Pues supongo que no habrá sido tan pronto como te hubiera gustado XD pero aquí está el segundo capítulo v.v En cuanto a Alexi e Irv... tranquila que serán los que más van a salir XD Es la única historia que tengo más o menos clara... con el resto me va a tocar ir improvisando, así que lo siento si sale algo raro ^^u

rinoaangelo: Squall y compañía saldrán, pero la cosa no estará tan centrada en ellos. Piensa que son una gran familia que vive junta en un mismo lugar, aunque las historias con más peso sean las de sus hijos ellos están por ahí pululando y controlando y molestando... como buenos padres v.v

nancyriny: Vaya! Me encanta que os guste tanto esta especie de saga XD lo que siento en el alma es que se mueva a una velocidad tan... lenta XD Sin embargo, como comentaba al principio, ahora se supone que tengo más tiempo para dedicarme a estas cosas... espero que no pase tanto tiempo de capítulo a capítulo v.v...

Menthis Isis Gea:"Mi lee, mi quiere seguir leyendo... Así que... TRABAJA!" Creo que me haré un fondo de pantalla con esta gran frase, seguramente recordaría que hay gente esperando capítulos con más facilidad XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: COMO UNA GRAN FAMILIA.**

* * *

- ¡Noooo!

Selphie volvió a deslizar la mano algo más allá de lo que había planeado. Su bolígrafo había patinado rápidamente sobre el papel haciendo que se saliese de su supuesta trayectoria.

Continuaba oyendo golpes y gritos justo a sus espaldas y finalmente decidió dejar a un lado aquella lista de material militar que estaba improvisando para el presupuesto que Squall le había pedido aquella mañana y decidió darse una vuelta por la habitación de Gray.

- ¡No dejaré que pisotees el apellido de mi familia ni mi honor, forastero! - exclamaba con aire teatrero Irvine.

Selphie se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, un mechón de pelo se deslizó sobre sus ojos y lo apartó lentamente para dejarlo descansar tras su oreja derecha. No le molestaba el pelo largo tanto como le gustaba a Irvine.

Éste permanecía de espaldas a ella, arrodillado en el suelo, vestido solamente con unos calzoncillos bastante anchos mientras apuntaba hacia arriba con una pistola de plástico de aspecto antiguo. Todos los juguetes que Irvine había tenido de niño y guardaba como un tesoro desde hacía años habían sido ahora heredados por su hijo. Aunque solía utilizarlos más él mismo.

Gray estaba de pie sobre la cama, también en calzoncillos y apuntando a su padre con una pistola similar a la de su oponente. Sobre su cabeza despeinada descansaba el sombrero de su padre, que le quedaba bastante grande, teniendo que alzar la barbilla para poder ver bajo el ala de cuero desgastada por el uso. Irvine sin embargo tenía colgando al cuello otro sombrero de vaquero bastante más pequeño, enganchado con un elástico, ya que solía quedarle bastante ridículo sobre la cabeza.

- ¿Que os tengo dicho de subiros a la cama...? - dijo con seriedad la comandante.

Irvine se puso en pie de un salto y agarró a Gray por la cintura mientras se giraba hacia ella. Aquello pasó en una fracción de segundo, y ahora permanecía completamente callado y serio, aguantando a su hijo en el aire frente a él, apretado contra su pecho, casi como si esperase que Selphie no los hubiera pillado.

Selphie se acercó con una ceja arqueada y alargó su mano hacia el sombrero a Gray, que tras el movimiento había sido cegado por el complemento, que ahora caía sobre su cara, cubriendo completamente sus ojos mientras él levantaba la cabeza intentando verla por debajo. Lo retiró lentamente y se lo colocó a Irvine.

- ¿Qué hora es...? - preguntó el cowboy como cambiando de tema.

Selphie se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Era perfectamente normal que aquel hombre perdiera la noción del tiempo cuando se ponía a jugar con su hijo. A veces se preguntaba si el ímpetu de Irvine por traer al mundo a Gray había sido el plan de futuro y expansión familiar que se suponía debía ser... o si sólo quería alguien con quien entretenerse de igual a igual.

- Las 5:30... - contestó ella - Hace una hora que me dijiste que os duchabais y os ibais a casa de Quistis...

Irvine dejó a Gray en la cama a toda prisa y comenzó después a buscar entre los cajones de los armarios como un poseso. Selphie hizo rodar sus ojos con expresión aburrida mientras suspiraba y avanzaba hacia su hijo. Lo sentó sobre el borde de su cama y sacó unos calcetines blancos de una cajonera cercana.

- Ya lo arreglo yo… ve a vestirte que ya llegáis tarde.

No hizo falta que se girara para verlo salir, pudo oír perfectamente sus pasos acelerados y desordenados mientras corría descalzo por el pasillo.

Selphie echó mano de una de las camisetas que Irvine había dejado tiradas en el suelo y la coló sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

- ¿Sabes que tu padre está loco, verdad? - le preguntó al pequeño sonriendo.

Gray la miró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que denotaba una total comprensión y acuerdo con aquel hecho. Levantó ambas manos mientras las colaba por las mangas, esperando a que Selphie le acercase los pantalones.

Un par de estirones y estaba completamente vestido, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el salón. Vivían en el segundo piso del segundo bloque de apartamentos, justo sobre Ino y Zell y al lado de Quistis y Seifer. Era un alivio tener a la familia tan cerca cuando tenía que pasar la tarde trabajando en casa.

Volvieron a oírse los pasos atolondrados de vuelta hacia el dormitorio y faltó poco para que Irvine se la llevara por delante cuando ella salió de la habitación.

Lo miró unos segundos casi regañándolo con la mirada. Irvine sin embargo le plantó un sonoro beso sobre los labios y pasó después a toda prisa junto a ella. Ni siquiera se giró mientras le hablaba, sus pies estaban demasiado ocupados dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Sólo dos semanas y tendrás de vuelta tu despacho, tranquila!

Selphie volvió al salón para ver cómo Irvine terminaba de atarse los cordones de los zapatos y levantaba en el aire a Gray, que profirió un leve gritito de sorpresa justo antes de que ambos desapareciesen escaleras abajo.

Dos semanas más de reforma y volvería a tener su despacho libre para continuar con su rutina diaria. Casi no podía esperar.

* * *

Eleanor levantó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y se estiró sin el más mínimo miramiento mientras bostezaba sonoramente. Tanto Irv como Alexia la miraron desde el otro lado de la mesa mostrándole su desaprobación.

La muchacha los miró levantando una ceja, casi cuestionando que la recriminaran por aquel gesto. Para ella era lo más normal en esa situación. Pasaban unos minutos de las 6 de la tarde y los tres se encontraban encerrados en la biblioteca terminando los trabajos que tenían que entregar en un par de semanas. Por lo menos eso es lo que hacían Irv y Alexia. Ella hacía rato que divagaba sobre cualquier otra tontería.

- Como no los termines no pienso dártelos el último día… - le advirtió su hermano en tono amenazador.

Alexia se limitó a esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa sabiendo que no sería capaz de no dárselos. Al final Ele acababa siempre aprovechándose de la generosidad de su hermano para cambiarle la cara a sus deberes y decir que los había hecho ella misma.

Era miércoles, y la semana siguiente el Jardín hacía una parada general para celebrar el festival de otoño de Balamb. Durante 7 días no habría clases, ni misiones de SEED, ni nada de nada. Tan sólo los chicos de la cafetería tendrían que trabajar para dar de comer al resto de habitantes de la academia. Aunque les pagaban el doble, así que tampoco les sabía demasiado mal.

Ellos sin embargo tenían varios trabajos encargados para entregar después de aquel puente, por lo que los tres habían decidido terminarlos antes de que ésta empezase. Así podrían disfrutarlo como Dios manda.

Pero Eleanor había decidido ya que ella disfrutaría la semana libre… y la de antes. De hecho solía disfrutar cada día como si fuera libre. La única clase en la que realmente se aplicaba era en la de entrenamiento físico.

- Voy a por un zumo… ¿Os venís? - les preguntó casualmente

Ambos levantaron la vista una vez más de sus apuntes para intentar dejar claro sin tener que pronunciar una sola palabra que no pensaban hacer un descanso hasta terminar. Tan aplicados los dos que le ponían los pelos de punta a la joven rubia.

* * *

- ¡Buenos días, subdirector! - exclamó Eleanor al entrar en la cafetería.

La joven permanecía completamente erguida ante Squall, que la miraba de manera paciente, sabiendo que aquella forma de saludarlo mientras sujetaba el dorso de su mano en el aire, en la pose de saludo oficial de SEED, no era más que una forma de burla.

- ¿No estabais estudiando…? - preguntó Squall bajando de nuevo la mirada.

- Sí, pero he venido a por un zumo…

Se deslizó lentamente sobre la silla que había frente a su tío, al otro lado de aquella pequeña mesa de cafetería en la que el subdirector se relajaba en aquel momento mientras se tomaba un café.

Éste volvió a centrarse en la lectura del periódico que había sobre la mesa, ignorando la presencia de aquella pequeña alborotadora.

Sin embargo aquella presencia no pasó inadvertida para la jefa de estudios. Quistis había avisado a Squall de que se pasaría por la cafetería a esa hora para darle las notas de los últimos exámenes a él, así quedarían ya archivados. Y de alguna manera sospechaba que la visita de Eleanor tenía algo que ver.

- ¿Tú no estabas estudiando? - preguntó Quistis al llegar a la mesa.

La chica se giró hacia su madre con una sonrisa inocente en los labios mientras echaba un vistazo rápido al pequeño taco de folios que ésta sujetaba bajo su brazo derecho.

- He venido a tomarme un pequeño descanso… - volvió a explicar tranquilamente - un zumo y tal… Irv y Lexie me están esperando para terminar.

Y Quistis tampoco dejó de notar el leve movimiento de la ceja izquierda de Squall al oír los dos nombres juntos. Era el único que se ponía nervioso al oír el nombre de los dos chicos pronunciados en la misma frase desde que su hija había comenzado a utilizar ropa interior conjuntada, más o menos.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando? - preguntó la mujer con seriedad.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí…?

Eleanor Intentó que su voz sonase casual mientras señalaba los exámenes, sabía que eran de la asignatura de introducción al movimiento táctico militar y que aquel examen le había ido fatal. El problema es que el instructor de aquella asignatura no daba a conocer las notas hasta haber sido archivadas por la dirección. Así nadie podía reclamar antes de que las notas fuesen oficiales. Se ahorraba muchas discusiones y lloriqueos por parte de sus alumnos de aquella manera.

- Nada que te incumba… - contestó su madre con tranquilidad.

Tan casual como la pregunta de la chica había sido la respuesta de su madre. Se miraron un segundo, casi esperando a que la otra cediera ante la presión. Finalmente Eleanor se rindió y se levantó mientras resoplaba, dispuesta a irse de nuevo a la biblioteca sin saber cuál era su nota.

- ¿Qué tal está Irv…? - preguntó el subdirector casualmente.

Quistis se sentó mientras seguía sonriendo. No se le escapaba la manera tan disimulada en la que aquel hombre sacaba de manera estúpida el tema de su hijo, intentando, siempre sin que se le notase, conseguir saber las intenciones de éste sobre su querida Alexia.

* * *

- Tengo entendido que las montañas del este no son tan frondosas – defendía Zell ante el debate que se había formado.

- Pero la Caverna de las Llamas está justo al pie de las montañas... - replicó Ino - y suele haber bombs rondando la zona...

Zell levantó la ceja mientras tachaba aquel topónimo de su lista.

Habían ido con Tess a casa de Seifer, que hoy pasaría el día en casa haciendo un poco de niñero. Irvine seguía correteando por el pasillo detrás de Gray, Derian y Tess mientras Zell e Ino planificaban la siguiente semana sentados en el sofá y Seifer daba vueltas de un lado a otro intentando mantener el orden que Irvine y los niños estaban rompiendo.

- ¿Es que no podéis jugar sin desordenarlo todo?... - se oía gritar al ex-caballero desde la entrada del pasillo - Cuando venga Quistis te quedas tú a darle explicaciones.

- ¡Deja de gruñir! - le reprochó Irvine.

Otro cojín salió volando desde el pasillo y Seifer lo agarró enfurecido después de que rebotase en su nuca y cayese sobre el suelo del salón.

- ¿Tú no prefieres playa, Irvine? - preguntó Ino alzando la voz.

La cabeza del vaquero asomó levemente por el marco de la puerta al oír su nombre. Tenía de nuevo aquel sombrero de cowboy demasiado pequeño sobre su cabeza y le habían pintado con ceras la cara, en la que tenía ahora una espiral azul sobre la mejilla izquierda, una especie de perilla roja garabateada sobre su barbilla y un par de rallazos a los que no se les podía dar del todo una forma concreta.

- Yo prefiero playa… - contestó simplemente.

Estaban intentando organizar una acampada con los pequeños. Ino, Zell e Irvine llevarían a aquellos tres pequeños diablos cuatro días para enseñarles a moverse en la naturaleza. Cosa que los tres sabían hacer casi mejor que ellos dicho sea de paso.

- Pues yo sigo prefiriendo montaña. - comentó Seifer mirando la lista de posibles destinos que habían confeccionado.

- Si tú no vienes… - contestó Zell sin mirarle.

Quistis tenía demasiado trabajo que organizar durante aquellas pequeñas vacaciones que el Jardín le concedía. Squall, el subdirector; Selphie, la comandante y Seifer, el jefe estratégico, no podían dejar el Jardín sin haber un sustituto a cargo de sus puestos, y Rinoa no se iría a ningún sitio al que no consiguiera arrastrar a su marido con ella.

- ¡Yo quiero playa! - exclamó Derian.

El pequeño había salido corriendo al salón, intentando aportar su opinión. Gray apareció detrás saltando a su lado con su pistola de plástico entre las manos. Tess seguía en cualquier otra parte de la casa.

- No vais a bañaros – le aclaró su padre -, ya no hace tanto calor…

El pequeño dirigió una mirada enfadada a su padre y se cruzó de brazos todo lo que pudo, dejando bien claro su nivel de frustración. A aquel niño le encantaba el agua.

- Luego le pedimos a Mike si quiere venir a la piscina y te bañas un rato, pero en la acampada nada de acercaros al agua, ¿vale? - volvió a advertirle su padre.

La única contestación del crío fue un bufido inconformista y volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo, seguido de Gray justo a sus talones.

- Nada de agua…

Esta vez se lo advertía a Ino y Zell, al fin y al cabo ellos eran los responsables de los niños en aquel pequeño plan que andaban urdiendo.

* * *

- ¡Venga, Squall...! ¡Hace siglos que no dormimos juntas!

Eleanor estaba arrodillada junto a la silla de Alexia, justo frente al padre de ésta, y llevaba un buen rato suplicándole a su sudirector que permitiese a su querida hija quedarse a dormir con ella.

Rinoa por su parte continuaba mirando a su marido empezando a preocuparse. Hacía tiempo era lo más normal que Eleanor y Alexia durmieran juntas ya fuera en casa de una o de la otra, pero de un tiempo a entonces su padre se mostraba bastante molesto con la idea. Y a ella no se le escapa el porqué de dicha oposición.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes tú, Ele? - preguntó Rinoa disimulando.

Si las chicas pasaban la noche en casa, lejos de Irv, seguramente su padre no se mostraría tan tozudo.

- Pues porque ya me he quedado las cinco últimas veces... - contestó la chica con la misma mirada suplicante - ¡Y mi cama es más grande!

- Es verdad que en la mía estamos más incómodas... - comentó distraídamente Alexia.

Squall miró a su hija fingiendo indiferencia, igual que hacía ella con sus comentarios. Por suerte para la chica no se le daba tan mal como a su padre esconder sus verdaderas emociones. No podía permitir que se notasen las ganas que tenía de pasar la noche en la casa de los Almasy... y de hecho por mucho que su padre sospechara que así era aquel hombre no era capaz de encontrar una sola señal en su comportamiento que se lo confirmase.

- Squall... ¿Por favoooooor? - continuaba suplicando Eleanor – Sólo hoy...

Alexia levantó la mirada hacia su padre, sin ninguna expresión especial, giró la cara casualmente hacia la chica que se mantenía de rodillas junto a ella y esbozó después una mueca de fastidio y diversión al mismo tiempo, casi parecía que dijese un "qué cabezota es" cariñoso hacia su padre.

Éste profirió un suspiro tras aquella especie de comentario secreto que su hija le había hecho, decidiendo que seguramente estaba exagerando el asunto. Al fin y al cabo eran todos una gran familia y Alexia pasaría esa noche bajo la vigilancia y seguridad de dos adultos responsables.

- Está bien... - comenzó a decir finalmente.

Eleanor se levantó de un salto y se enganchó al cuello de Alexia celebrando su victoria.

- ¡... pero...! - ambas chicas se giraron hacia el subdirector, pero éste se quedó completamente callado.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿No te acerques a Irv? ¿No te separes de Ele?... Por mucho que sus preocupaciones fueran el nivel de intimidad que amos jóvenes pudieran llegar a tener a esa edad no podía hacer más que especular al respecto. Al fin y al cabo siempre se habían comportado, ¿no? Eran dos jóvenes estables y bastante maduros para sus edades.

- … no os vayais a dormir demasiado tarde... - dijo finalmente volviendo su atención al filete que había sobre su plato.

Eso y el hecho de que Irv se sentaba a su derecha, separado de él por su esposa, le impidieron ver la leve sonrisa que bailaba en los labios del joven cadete desde que Squall había cedido a la petición de su hermana. Sonrisa que no pasó tan desapercibida para Rinoa.

* * *

- ¿No te duele?

Alexia estaba tumbada en una cama bastante amplia, quitándose los zapatos y observando como su amiga terminaba de quitarse los pantalones para dejarlos tirados en una esquina de la habitación y agarrar los de su pijama de verano, cortos y finos.

Había hecho la pregunta al ver el parche que cubría la nueva herida de Eleanor, justo a la altura de la cadera, y ésta simplemente bajó la mirada hacia la zona, como consciente por primera vez de aquel trozo de gasa.

- Ni me acordaba... - contestó casualmente – Mike tiene buenas manos para estas cosas

Se destapó la herida y por unos segundos se quedó mirando los puntos, pequeños y precisos, que cerraban aquel corte de manera limpia y ordenada.

- Ha tenido una buena cantidad de ocasiones para practicar y mejorar su técnica – comentó sonriendo Alexia – sólo contando con las curas que ha hecho contigo ya van unas cuantas...

Eleanor terminó de ponerse el pijama y Alexia coló la cabeza y ambos brazos bajo su camisón de verano, con tirantes y largo justo hasta las rodillas.

Se oyeron unos pasos por el pasillo, justo tras la puerta, y Alexia se quedó mirando por un momento en la dirección de dicho ruido.

- ¡Irv! - gritó Eleanor.

La puerta se entreabrió un poco y el joven asomó la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, casi temeroso de levantarla y ver algo que no debiera.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó hacia su hermana cuando sus ojos toparon con sus pies y se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, sin fijar la mirada en la chica que había tras ella, sentada en la cama.

- Vamos a poner una peli... ¿quieres verla?

El chico miró casi por inercia hacia el ordenador que había sobre el escritorio de su hermana y sus ojos se dirigieron algo tímidos hacia Alexia. La chica lo miraba sonriendo levemente, con las cejas levantadas, como preguntándole lo mismo que su hermana pero sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

- Voy a lavarme los dientes... - comentó a modo de contestación – si queréis podéis ponerla y ahora vengo...

El chico continuó caminando pasillo alante y Ele se giró hacia su amiga con una sonrisita pícara en los labios.

- Si quieres puedo hacerme la dormida a media película... - dijo en voz baja sin dejar de sonreír – o dormirme de verdad...

Alexia le tiró un cojín a la cara mientras cambiaba de postura para estar tumbada, mirando hacia la pared.

- No seas idiota... sabes que no me interesa de esa manera... - decía sin terminar de creérselo ella misma.

- Supongo que sentirás que somos como una gran familia o algo así... - contestó Ele como contestando a las posibles dudas de la otra joven – ¡Y lo somos!... de alguna manera... Pero deberíais recordar que no lo sois realmente...

- Deja de insinuar tonterías – contestó Alexia girándose hacia ella – Sabes perfectamente de qué va la cosa entre tu hermano y yo... no va a pasar nada raro. Las cosas son perfectas tal y como son.

Eleanor giró los ojos en un gesto de aburrimiento y en ese momento volvió a entrar Irv, con unos pantalones de pijama largos y finos y una camiseta negra de manga corta.

- Bueno... - comentó casualmente - ¿Y qué vemos?

* * *

Y no sabía si había sido a propósito o no... pero allí estaba la joven Almasy, completamente dormida a media película.

- ¿Ves?... Era de esperar – comentó en voz baja el joven cadete – ahora saltará la alarma en el último momento.

El chico estaba sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared, mientras Alexia permanecía bocabajo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los codos y dándole la espalda al muchacho, quedando sus pies sobre la almohada que Irv usaba como respaldo. Eleanor había empezado la película tumbada a su lado, en una postura idéntica a la de la otra chica, pero había terminado a su lado, dándole la espalda hecha un ovillo.

- Vyn, deja de contarme lo que va a pasar...

El chico volvió a sonreír y en ese momento se oyó la alarma de un banco a través de los altavoces del ordenador.

- Venga, Alex – le dijo a la joven aún sonriendo - ¿Me dirás que no lo veías venir? Y ahora se darán a la fuga justo cuando empiezan a sonar las sirenas de la policía...

- ¡Deja de contármela!

Le regañó la muchacha a la vez que rodaba sobre su espalda para quedar bocarriba, mirando de frente al muchacho e intentando darle una leve patada con el pie descalzo.

Éste la agarró por el tobillo y mantuvo su pierna sujeta en el aire por un momento.

- Si te mueves tanto la vas a despertar y la vas a tener el resto de la película de mal humor – le dijo señalando con un movimiento de su barbilla hacia su hermana.

Alexia se giró hacia la durmiente forma de la otra joven y un momento después dejó caer la cabeza al borde de la cama, dirigiendo de nuevo sus ojos a la pantalla.

Irv dejó caer lentamente el pie de la chica sobre su pecho, sujetándolo aún entre sus manos. Era tan familiar el tacto de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo sobre las palmas de sus manos.

- Te vas a marear si miras la pantalla al revés – le advirtió el muchacho.

La chica sin embargo no cambió de postura, se limitó a mover los dedos de su pie de manera juguetona bajo la cálida mano del joven.

- Es una película demasiado predecible... - dijo sin mucho interés - tampoco me interesa demasiado verla.

El chico dejó su pie a un lado y Alexia levantó la cabeza para mirarlo mientras éste se apoyaba sobre sus manos para avanzar gateando hasta estar a su lado, tumbado bocabajo igual que antes había estado ella.

- Pero te vas a marear igual – le contestó simplemente.

La chica volvió a rodar sobre su espalda y quedaron los dos tumbado en la misma postura, tocándose hombro con hombro.

Alexia dobló las rodillas y dejó ambas piernas medio levantadas en el aire, moviéndolas de un lado para otro, haciendo que el vaivén de su cuerpo balanceara levemente el colchón.

Irv sonrió entre divertido y expectante, sabiendo que su hermana no tardaría en despertar y comenzar a regañarles por hacer ruido y mover la cama.

- Ya verás... - le volvió a advertir el muchacho.

En ese momento no había ninguna pared de un palmo separándolos, estaban tan cerca como podían, lo suficiente como para notar el ritmo de la respiración del otro sólo por la manera en que se movían sus cuerpos al coger aire. Y sin embargo no había ni un ápice de nerviosismo ni miedo en sus cuerpos.

Era esa tranquilidad y familiaridad que compartían cuando estaban juntos. Aquella tranquilidad y la certeza de no tener que hacer nada especial. El poder sentirse especiales simplemente por existir el uno en la vida del otro, sin que tocarse, besarse o decir nada especial fueran cosas necesarias para conseguir esa maravillosa sensación.

- Queréis parar... - comenzó a gemir Eleanor al otro lado de la cama – de moveros...

Ambos miraron en su dirección y la chica se movió perezosamente para mirarlos con ojos cansados y amenazadores.

Irv y Alexia se miraron con media sonrisa cómplice en los labios, prediciendo los gritos que de un momento a otro acompañarían a esa mirada severa de la otra joven cadete.

* * *

Me quedo con la sensación al terminar de leer el capítulo... de que es un montón de escenas sin demasiada importancia... como si diera vueltas sin mucha orientación, algo perdida... Pero entended que las cuatro ideas buenas de este fic tampoco pueden aparecer a los dos capítulos de haber empezado v.v... En fin XD espero sacarle algo más de jugo al próximo!


End file.
